Et si
by kiddoclem
Summary: Ben ... cliquez et allez voir quoi c'est plus simple et puis le genre est tout à fait explicite non ? : Mais c'est un bon Shweir comme on les aime.


**Et si …**

**AUTEUR :** kiddo8chan

**EMAIL :** clem.theronwanadoo.fr

**TITRE :** Et si …

**RESUME :** McKay fait une bêtise qui rend la Porte inutilisable pendant quelques jours. Pendant ce temps, deux personnes en profitent pour s'expliquer …

**GENRE :** Humour, shweir (et ouais je suis une Sheppard/Weir Addict :-)

**SAISON :** Ben j'en ai vu qu'une jusqu'ici alors …

**DISCLAMER :** Une production Clem&Co., tous droits réservés ! Non, en fait tout appartient à la MGM mais c'est une histoire qui sort de MON cerveau donc y'a le droit de l'idée ! Ca existe ça au moins ?

**NOTE :** C'est ma première FF de SGA alors soyez sympas et me jugez po trop sévèrement sinon j'appelle les WK et je vous massacre !

**NOTE bis :** Faites pas attention si y'a des détails qui sont invraisemblables.

* * *

**ENJOY !**

* * *

_Cité d'Atlantis, 3h de l'après-midi :_

John déambulait dans les couloirs de la Cité. Il enrageait de ne pas pouvoir partir en mission, tout cela à cause d'une expérience qui avait mal tourné. La Porte était en réparation à la suite d'une surchauffe énorme qui avait bien failli faire sauter la Cité entière. Mais bien qu'il fut coincé sur Atlantis depuis plusieurs jours, le Major se mit à rire en repensant à leur dernière mission qui était à l'origine de ce foutoir. Il fut secoué d'un rire nerveux alors qu'ils avaient tous frôlé la mort.

Il se retrouva sur un balcon de la Cité, heureux de constater qu'il était seul. Le coin était apaisant, relaxant. Il s'adossa au mur, puis ferma les yeux. Il se souvint de leur mission plus clairement. Bien sûr, McKay avait commencé à sautiller de joie en apprenant que la planète sur laquelle ils devaient se rendre possédait peut-être un ZPM (chais plus comment ça se dit en français ). Si Elisabeth l'avait écouté, ils y seraient partis à 11h du soir en pyjama ! Malgré son impatience, Rodney avait accepté d'attendre le matin. John s'était contenu mais il était aussi impatient que ce bon docteur d'aller chercher le ZPM. Teyla s'était contentée de dissimuler un sourire devant l'attitude de McKay et Ford avait franchement éclaté de rire.

Le matin, ils étaient partis de bonne heure. Avec le recul, John se surprit à penser que c'était forcé qu'ils aient un problème ; à chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient un ZPM quelque part, ils n'en profitaient pas longtemps !Et ça ne manqua pas d'arriver : Rodney se fit piquer par un moustique et John éclata de rire tout seul en repensant au comportement du docteur après sa piqûre.

**Rodney, en se dandinant:** AIEUH CA FAIT MALEUH !

**John, en essayant de rester sérieux :** Hey McKay, vous nous faites une variante de la danse de la pluie !

Ils avaient quand même dû rentrer en urgence parce-que Rodney s'était évanoui. Soutenu par Teyla et Ford, ils avaient franchi la Porte et une équipe les attendait déjà à l'arrivée.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient pas eu trop de problème. McKay s'était réveillé entre-temps et avait supplié qu'on le laisse retourner là-bas pour récupérer le ZPM. Même si Elisabeth y tenait, elle le lui avait interdit. McKay s'était alors mis à bouder à la manière d'un enfant de 5 ans, mais John ne s'en était pas formalisé car il connaissait McKay pour ses réactions gamines. Les analyses du docteur ne révélant rien sur la piqûre de moustique, chacun avait vaqué à ses occupations. John s'était rendu dans le bureau d'Elisabeth pour discuter de Dieu sait quoi (!) mais au détour d'un couloir, Ford avait surpris McKay en train de faire de la corde à sauter avec un câble en chantant «Frère Jacques» ! Alarmé, il avait averti Elisabeth, Sheppard et Teyla. Tous étaient accourus et s'étaient arrêtés, stupéfaits, devant McKay. Après le premier instant d'effarement, ils avaient convenus d'amener Rodney à l'infirmerie mais ce bon docteur s'était enfui sans demander son reste, comprenant que ses amis voulaient l'attraper pour lui faire subir des examens … ce qui voulait dire en d'autres termes piqûres. Après moult minutes, Rodney avait alors atterri en salle de contrôle et avant qu'on puisse l'en empêcher, s'était mis à activer n'importe quel symbole, s'éclatant comme un môme. Quand John, aidé d'Elisabeth, avait finalement réussi à le choper, le mal était déjà fait : l'alarme s'était mise à résonner et le niveau de surchauffe avait sensiblement augmenté. Voyant tout le monde désemparé, Zelenka avait fait la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête en cette situation d'urgence et avait déconnecté tout le système en évitant ainsi l'explosion.

Pendant ce laps de temps où John avait cru qu'il allait mourir, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Elisabeth à côté de lui. Elle avait saisi McKay par le bras tandis que John s'était emparé de l'autre. Ils s'étaient fixés pendant un moment et John était sûr, en y repensant, avoir lu dans son regard de la peur mais aussi un soupçon … de regret, alors qu'elle le gratifiait d'un petit sourire empreint de douceur et de résignation. Mais les applaudissements des membres d'Atlantis à l'attention de Zelenka les avaient ramené à la réalité. Elisabeth avait prestement détourné ses yeux de ceux du Major et lui avait confié McKay.

John l'avait regardé s'éloigner en direction de Zelenka pour le remercier puis s'était aperçu que Rodney pleurait à chaudes larmes.

**J :** Mais enfin McKay, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive !

**Rodney, reniflant :** S'il vous plaît Monsieur Sheppard, me punissez pas j'ai pas fait exprès c'était un accident, je jure que je le referais plus jamais de ma vie …

**John, en levant les yeux au ciel :** McKay, vous voulez pas arrêter de jouer au gosse

**Rodney, pleurant de plus belle :** Mais je suis un gosse !

**John, le regardant dans les yeux :** Dites-moi votre âge un peu pour voir ?

**Rodney, timidement et reniflant :** J'ai 7 ans … Monsieur le Major.

Ford, à côté de lui, avait explosé de rire. John et lui l'amenèrent à l'infirmerie en le rassurant sur l'éventuelle punition. L'effet «fontaine de jouvence» avait disparu au bout de 2 jours mais John avait été prévenu que la Porte ne serait pas en état de fonctionner avant 10 jours minimum.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à errer dans la Cité depuis 3 jours. Son sourire disparut et il ouvrit les yeux. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et plongea son regard dans l'océan. La porte derrière lui coulissa et Rodney apparut.

**John, en se retenant de rire** : Alors mon petit Rodinou, les médecins ne t'ont pas trop maltraité ?

Rodney le fixa avec un regard noir.

**John, toujours souriant :** La punition est levée maintenant, tu peux retourner faire tes devoirs dans ton labo …

**Rodney, explosant soudain :** Major c'est bientôt fini oui !

**J :** Allons allons calmez-vous Rodney, je vous taquine …

McKay le regarda et s'aperçut que John le fixait malicieusement.

**J :** C'était bien les examens ?Il paraît que vous avez joué à cache-cache avec Carson au moment de la piqûre !

Rodney choisit de ne pas répondre et secoua la tête. Il respira un grand coup.

**R :** Je voulais juste vous présenter mes excuses pour mon attitude avant-hier.

John esquissa un sourire, prêt à lancer encore une réplique malicieuse mais il se retint. Il retrouva même son sérieux.

**J :** Vous inquiétez pas McKay c'est pas grave.

**Rodney, roulant des yeux effarés :** Pas grave ? La déflagration aurait été si puissante qu'elle nous aurait envoyé jusque sur la Terre !J'ai failli nous faire tous rôtir Major !

**John, se mettant à rire :** Je sais mais heureusement vous avez loupé votre chance (_il reprit, plus sérieux_) mais personne ne vous en veut Rodney, vous n'étiez pas responsable de vos actes.

**Rodney, soupirant :** Oui, d'après Carson c'est la piqûre du moustique qui m'a fait régresser, mais vous savez je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que …

John le coupa dans son élan.

**J :** C'est fini McKay, personne n'est mort et vous êtes redevenu le type capricieux, vantard et insupportable qu'on adore tous.

**Rodney, fronçant les sourcils :** Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment mais merci Major.

**John, avec un grand sourire :** Je vous en prie McKay, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans vous !

McKay partit, laissant le Major à nouveau seul. Ford lui avait proposé de partir sur le continent mais il avait refusé. Ford était finalement parti avec Teyla pour la journée. John repensa à Elisabeth et à ce qui s'était produit 2 jours auparavant. Il était convaincu que l'ombre de regret qu'il avait aperçu dans son regard lui était destiné. Mais pouvait-il en être absolument certain ?Il savait quoi faire pour transformer cette hypothèse en certitude mais il ne s'en sentait pas tellement capable. Il retourna le problème pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Le vent se leva et lui apporta une agréable odeur marine. Il rassembla son courage et décida d'aller voir Elisabeth. C'est donc avec détermination qu'il se dirigea vers la porte. Cette dernière coulissa et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur quand …

Ah vous êtes là Major!

Elisabeth était devant lui mais il fut tellement surpris qu'il lui rentra dedans. Ils perdirent tous les deux l'équilibre et se retrouvèrent par terre. John se releva en un rien de temps.

**John, bafouillant et tendant la mainà Elizabeth :**Désolée Docteur … je … je pensais à …

Il faillit dire «à vous» mais il se retint à temps.

**J :** … à Rodney et sa soudaine régression. Vous avez rien au moins ?

Elisabeth prit la main que John lui offrait et se releva en souriant.

**E :** Ce n'est rien Major, il en faut plus pour me blesser vous savez.

John se mit à sourire. Ils se rendirent compte qu'aucun d'eux n'avait lâché la main de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, un peu gênés.

**John, s'éclaircissant la voix :** Alors, vous vouliez me reprocher quoi ?

**E :** Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis venue pour vous reprocher quelque chose ?

**J :** Mais parce-qu'à chaque fois que vous voulez me voir c'est parce-que j'ai fait une bourde !

**Elisabeth, faussement offensée :** Quel mensonge éhonté !

**John, prenant un air indigné :** C'est pourtant la vérité !

Elisabeth se mit à rire.

**E :** Vous faites preuve d'une mauvaise foi extraordinaire Major !

**John, d'un air pompeux :** C'est ce qui fait mon charme !

**E :** Je sais.

Elle se tut, réalisant le sens de ses paroles. Elle sortit sur le balcon où se trouvait le Major avant de partir. Il la rejoignit et s'y accouda, à côté d'elle. Elle était émerveillée par la vue qui s'offrait à eux. John la tira de sa rêverie.

**J : **On est pas mal ici hein ?

**E :** Vous avez raison, c'est un coin magnifique. Je ne connaissais pas encore cet endroit. C'est plutôt reculé de vos quartiers non ?

**J :** C'est vrai que je suis loin de la salle de contrôle mais j'ai toujours mon émetteur quand on a besoin de moi. Et puis …

**E :** Et puis ?

**John, souriant et regardant au loin :** Personne ne vient par ici, c'est pratique quand on a besoin de solitude.

Ils restèrent sans parler pendant un long moment. John lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œils en biais. Il savait qu'elle savourait ce moment de paix, loin de l'agitation de ses responsabilités. Il l'admirait pour ce qu'elle était. Si elle paraissait fragile au premier coup d'œil, il se dégageait d'elle une autorité naturelle et une détermination à toute épreuve. Il repensa à l'attaque des Geni. Quand il l'avait débarrassé de Kolya, Elisabeth était toujours aussi choquée. Il avait vu dans son regard un mélange de stupeur et de peur. Mais elle avait vite repris le dessus. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qui se serait passé s'il était arrivé une minute plus tard, il n'aurait pas été capable de la sauver. Heureusement, il avait été en mesure de la sortir de ce pétrin et de réexpédier Kolya chez lui.

Elisabeth tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit. Il se sentit fondre. Jamais aucune femme ne lui avait fait ressentir une telle émotion. Lors des briefings, il ne laissait rien transparaître mais quand ils se retrouvaient à parler ensemble de ce qui ne concernait pas les missions, il perdait souvent ses moyens et mettait un terme à la discussion avant de dire une chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. Comment pouvait-il savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés ? Il souhaitait lui faire part de ce qu'il ressentait mais il ne voulait pas jeter un froid entre eux si ce n'était pas réciproque.

Il finit par prendre la parole.

**J :** Alors dites-moi Elisabeth, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

**E :** Et bien je tenais à vous dire que les réparations vont bon train et qu'il semble qu'elles ne prendront finalement pas plus de 3 jours.

**J :** OUAIS ! Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle.

**Elisabeth, souriant :** Je vois que vous avez hâte de repartir en mission.

**John, désespérément :** Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !

**Elisabeth, se mettant à rire :** Pourtant, juste après votre dernière mission, vous avez émis le vœu de prendre des vacances.

**John, secouant la tête énergiquement :** Je m'en souviens pas.

**E :** Bien sûr que si, juste après que Zelenka nous ait sauvé la vie.

**John, désinvolte :** Mais non vous avez dû mal entendre Elisabeth

**Elisabeth, malicieuse :** Absolument pas Major, je vous assure que c'est vrai. Si je me souviens, vous avez dit : «Moi je partirais bien en vacances sur la côte, la plage, la mer … les jolies filles en bikini !» !

**John, faussement indigné :** Docteur je suis outré par une telle accusation !

Elle éclata d'un rire franc. Il lui sourit. Il adorait la faire rire.

**Elisabeth, se dirigeant vers la porte :** Bon, je crois que je me suis assez reposée.

Il la regarda s'éloigner mais avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna.

**E :** Au fait, où couriez-vous si vite lorsque vous m'êtes rentré dedans ?

**John, souriant :** Vous savez pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

**Elisabeth, de même :** Pour moi, c'est une qualité importante.

**J :** Tiens donc !

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Finalement, Elisabeth fit mine de partir et avant que John réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait dire, les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

**J :** Vous !

Elisabeth s'arrêta et se retourna.

**Elisabeth, surprise :** Moi ?

**J :** C'était vous que j'allais voir en fait.

**Elisabeth, souriant :** Ah j'avais une longueur d'avance sur vous John.

Elle se détourna.

**J :** Attendez …

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle le regardait sans comprendre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils ne parla pas, elle non plus. Soudain, il prit son visage entre ses mains et sans se presser, déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux sous la douce pression de ses lèvres. Elle voulut s'abandonner mais se fit violence pour reprendre ses esprits.

**Elisabeth, doucement :** Il faut … je dois y aller John.

Elle le sentit hocher légèrement la tête. Il retira ses mains de son visage et la regarda, guettant sa réaction. Elle lui sourit et passa la porte. Quand il fut seul, John se mit à soupirer. Il le savait maintenant, il ne lui était pas indifférent. Même si elle n'avait rien dit, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Son cœur se gonfla de joie. Il resta un bon moment sur le balcon, ne cessant de penser à ce merveilleux instant.

Au même moment, Elisabeth retraversait la Cité pour se rendre dans son bureau, profondément troublée. John l'aimait-il vraiment ou était-ce simplement une marque de réconfort de sa part ?Elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer au point de lui cogner douloureusement dans la poitrine à l'instant même où il prenait son visage entre ses mains, elle avait cru qu'elle rêvait tant son bonheur était grand. Un moment si puissant, et pourtant placé sous le signe de la douceur la plus simple, la plus pure qui puisse exister quand deux êtres s'aiment …

Elle secoua la tête. Et si elle se faisait des idées tout simplement ?Si cela n'était qu'une marque d'amitié et non un geste d'amour ?Et si …

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle arrivait à se convaincre qu'elle croyait des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Mais alors qu'elle venait d'accepter le fait que John ne voyait en elle qu'une amie, la scène du baiser ressurgit brusquement dans son esprit. Elisabeth se focalisa sur les yeux du Major ; en y repensant bien, les pupilles de John étaient dilatées, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière qu'elle avait souvent remarqué auparavant. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu regarder une autre personne avec cette intensité dans les yeux …

**Elisabeth, pensivement :** Personne … sauf moi !

Au moment même où les mots sortaient de sa bouche, elle avait compris ; elle avait enfin saisi l'intensité de son amour pour lui, saisi que désormais elle ne pourrait pas se passer de lui, mais elle venait aussi de comprendre que John l'aimait également. Cette flamme dans ses yeux quand il la regardait … elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de Simon. John était le premier homme qui la faisait se sentir aussi femme.

Elle était si perdue dans ses songes qu'elle n'entendit pas McKay l'appeler.

**R :** Elisabeth … Ohé! Elisabeth attendez-moi !

Elle finit par remettre les pieds sur terre et fit face à Rodney. Celui-ci paraissait tout content.

**R :** Ca y est nous avons enfin remplacer les éléments qui ont grillé pendant la surchauffe.

**E :** Merci Rodney. Ca a été rapide dites-moi ...

**R :** En fait, il faut que vous compreniez que nous avons passé un temps fou à démonter la Porte et surtout pour trouver exactement ce qui ne fonctionnait plus. D'ailleurs nous avons eu un petit différent avec Zelenka car lui pensait que …

Mais Elisabeth ne l'écoutait plus, elle s'était replongée dans ses pensées. Elle regardait McKay sans vraiment suivre ce qu'il disait, hochant la tête quand il avait besoin d'une approbation mais elle ne prêtait aucune attention à son babillage intensif. Ses pensées étaient fixées sur John. Au bout d'un moment, McKay remarqua son air absent.

**Rodney, concluant :** Donc en fait nous aurons probablement fini demain (_aucune réaction de la part d'Elisabeth_) et … j'ai oublié de vous dire que nous avions trouvé un Wraith en décomposition dans mon labo ce matin.

**Elisabeth, vaguement :** Oui oui c'est très bien. Merci Rodney.

Et elle s'éloigna sous le regard ahuri de McKay. Il finit par secouer la tête en fronçant les sourcils et se remit au travail.

_Même jour, 11h du soir :_

Tout le monde ou presque était en train de dormir. McKay s'était même assoupi sur ses recherches dans son labo. Le service de sécurité de nuit arpentait les couloirs, l'œil vigilant. Le calme régnait sur la Cité.

Elisabeth venait de finir de taper le rapport concernant le problème qu'ils avaient rencontré avec la Porte et s'étira longuement. Elle sentit se former une crampe au niveau de son épaule droite et grimaça. Elle sortit du bureau et s'engouffra dehors sur un balcon. La nuit était douce et belle, elle pouvait voir la lune se refléter sur la surface de l'océan. Pas de bruits de circulation ni de trafic aérien, le calme absolu. Mais elle n'y prêtait plus trop attention, l'habitude s'était instauré même si elle appréciait grandement ce calme plat.

Elle se crispa brusquement. Sa crampe la lançait douloureusement.

**Elisabeth, pour elle-même :** Pourquoi je m'en récolte toujours une quand je travaille ?

Elle se massa lentement mais ne parvint pas à chasser la douleur. Aux prises avec sa crampe, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta quand elle sentit deux mains se poser à l'endroit même de sa crampe. Elle se retourna vivement.

**Elisabeth, avec soulagement :** John ! Vous m'avez fichu la trouille !

**J :** Je vois ça Docteur. Allez je suis pas si effrayant que ça quand même, si ?

**E :** Vous m'avez juste …

**John, malicieux :** Epouvanté ?Terrassé ?Anéanti ?….

**Elisabeth,souriant :** Non … surprise … agréablement surprise.

Il la fit se retourner puis lui massa longuement l'épaule. Elisabeth sentit la douleur s'éteindre et soupira de soulagement. John sourit pour lui-même. Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur avait disparu mais Elisabeth n'en dit rien au Major. Ce dernier finit par cesser sa séance de massage (). Elle ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face. Il l'entoura alors de ses deux bras et la serra contre lui. Elisabeth colla son dos contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Pendant un instant qui parut durer une éternité, ils restèrent ainsi sans parler, sans bouger, se contentant de profiter de ce moment magique. John se mit soudain à rire doucement.

**E :** Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

**J :** Je repensais simplement à McKay lorsqu'il a fait la course avec nous jusqu'à la salle de contrôle …

**E :** Quand il était …

**J :** Ouais, quand il avait encore 7 ans dans sa tête !

Il finit par éclater de rire, suivi par Elisabeth. Elle se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**Elisabeth, doucement :** John, il faudrait qu'on …

Il la coupa.

**J :** Elisabeth, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure c'était …

Mais il ne put finir. Elle le guettait avec anxiété, redoutant qu'il lui dise que cela ne signifiait rien pour lui. John se sentait paralysé par la peur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant qu'il s'était lancé. Il finit par lui prendre les mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il respira un grand coup.

**J :** Elisabeth, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer après ça mais je n'arrive plus à me retenir … je vous aime.

Elle accusa le choc. Il la regarda profondément mais ne vit aucune trace d'incrédulité ou de surprise, plutôt comme une sorte de satisfaction après une longue attente. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

**E :** John …

**John, rapidement : **Mais vous êtes pas obligée de partager ce que je ressens vous savez …

**Elisabeth, amusée :** John je …

**John, se mordant la lèvre :** Je vous embêterai pas si vous dites non et puis …

**Elisabeth, plus fort :** JOHN !

Il se tut et fit un sourire d'excuse. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et se blottit contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras forts et puissants. Elle reçut avec gratitude et bonheur cette étreinte virile et maladroite, s'abandonnant complètement.

John était un peu perdu mais se doutait qu'elle partageait ce qu'il ressentait. Son comportement en était la preuve. Il la sentit relever la tête vers lui et il baissa son regard dans ses yeux.

**E :** John … je vous aime.

Cet aveu le fit trembler de joie. Elle sentit sa puissante vague d'amour et se laissa aller contre lui.

John se dit que finalement, le fait que la Porte soit inutilisable lui avait au moins rendu un service : avouer enfin un amour trop longtemps enfoui.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un bon moment mais que leur importait ? Ils avaient désormais toute la vie devant eux. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux.

**FIN **


End file.
